


A sós

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beaches, Bickering, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Achas que não tinha cavado bastante?” perguntou-lhe Kei, mas depois fez-lhe sinal de calar. “Ai, não te preocupes, não digas nada. Jurei que ia fazê-lo e vou fazê-lo.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	A sós

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**A sós**

“Kei, estás certo de não querer que o faça eu?”

Kota parecia divertir-se a olhar o seu namorado lutar contra o guarda-sol.

Tinha insistido no feito que fosse absolutamente necessário leva-lo à praia, de maneira de evitar uma queimadura, e quando Yabu tinha dito que não tinha intenção de planta-lo na areia, Inoo tinha respondido que estava perfeitamente bem com fazê-lo sozinho.

Quando tinham chegado à praia, a primeira coisa que descobriu Kota foi que essa era provavelmente a primeira vez que Kei veia um guarda-sol na sua vida.

A segunda foi que, por uma vez, estava bastante relaxante não ser o que tinha dificuldade com algo.

E, por fim, estava a divertir-se muito a olha-lo, tanto que teve de esforçar-se para não cair na gargalhada em voz alta.

“Achas que não tinha cavado bastante?” perguntou-lhe Kei, mas depois fez-lhe sinal de calar. “Ai, não te preocupes, não digas nada. Jurei que ia fazê-lo e vou fazê-lo.”

Não era a primeira vez que fazia uma pergunta e depois dizia-lhe de não responder.

Estava completamente concentrado na tarefa, Kota podia lembrar só umas vezes em que o tinha visto assim.

“Kei, acho que seria melhor se eu...” tentou oferecer a sua ajuda, mas o menor silenciou-o imediatamente.

“Eu disse para ficar calado, Kota!” censurou-o. “Disseste que dado que sou eu o com a pele clara e o que queria leva-lo, deveria ocupar-me disso. E estou a tentar, como vês, então deixa-me trabalhar em paz!”

Yabu acenou com a cabeça, a fingir-se serio, a saber que não ia durar muito sem rir.

Ainda estava a olhar o seu espetáculo pessoal, quando viu uma criança aproximar-se de Kei, curioso.

“Onii-chan.” disse, a tirar um braço de Kei. “Sabes, eu também tentei antes, mas o meu pai disse-me que é preciso muita força, então desisti.” disse, serio.

Kei olhou-o por uns momentos, tão que Yabu estava a pensar que fosse o caso de lembrar-lhe que não teria tido de gritar contra uma criança, mas depois viu o seu namorado forçar um sorriso.

“Eu sei. Eu também queria tentar, mas o teu pai tem razão. Ainda não estou bastante forte.” respondeu, a deixar que o guarda-sol caísse na areia, e depois a virar-se para Kota. “Ganhaste.” disse. “Nunca acreditaste mesmo que pudesse fazê-lo sozinho, não é? Bem, agora é todo teu. Diverte-te.”

Sentou-se na areia, a olhar Kota tomar o seu lugar, e não precisou mais que uns minutos para plantar o guarda-sol.

Após, o maior pôs-se ao lado dele, a sorrir; esperava mesmo que não estivesse de mau humor, agora.

“Satisfeito?” perguntou Inoo, a erguer uma sobrancelha.

Kota riu, a encolher os ombros.

“Mete-lo dentro é o meu trabalho afinal, não é?” brincou, a saber que era a jogada errada, mas não tinha conseguido parar-se.

Pelo menos, o guarda-sol estava plantado.

O que Kota não podia compreender, era porque ele não tivesse direito a um lugar por baixo disso.


End file.
